1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a component of a magnetic element, and more particularly, to a fly line connector of a magnetic element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic element such as transformer and a main circuit board are generally disposed in a power supply. To plug a fly line extending from the transformer into the main circuit board, the fly line is pressed and welded to a fly line terminal in advance. The fly line terminal with the fly line is then plugged into the main circuit board.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional fly line terminal 1 comprises a fly line supporting portion 10 and two pressing portions 20 connected to the fly line supporting portion 10. After a fly line (not shown) passes through the fly line supporting portion 10 via the pressing portions 20, the pressing portions 20 are pressed downward onto the fly line, fixing the fly line to the fly line supporting portion 10.
Nevertheless, the conventional fly line terminal 1 has the following drawbacks.
The fly line terminal 1 can support only one fly line. Thus, when multiple fly lines of a device or a transformer need to be connected to another device, the same amount of a fly line terminals 1 must be used. Namely, the multiple fly lines cannot be integrated, thereby making the manufacturing process complicated and increasing manufacturing costs.
Moreover, an additional pressing fixture is required for operation of the pressing portions 20. Specifically, different-sized fly line terminals 1 or pressing portions 20 require different pressing fixtures.
Furthermore, the diameter for the fly line for each type of a fly line terminal 1 is different. Thus, when a device or transformer has fly lines with different sizes or diameters, different types of fly line terminals 1 must be used, thereby making inconvenience in the manufacturing process and increasing the manufacturing costs.
Additionally, the structure of the fly line terminal 1 is fragile structure and thus easily breaks.
In addition, the fly line terminal 1 cannot be reused. Namely, when reworking the fly line terminal 1 containing the fly line, the old fly line and fly line terminal 1 must be replaced by new ones, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.